Como deveria ser
by Nah C. Mulder
Summary: Minha idéia de como Rony e Hermione ficariam juntos no 6º ano.


Como deveria ser

No 6º ano...

Rony aguardava Lilá sair do banheiro feminino com uma expressão aborrecida.

Fazia horas que a garota o atormentava com perguntas idiotas sobre o que deveria usar na festa de natal que se aproximava.

Não adiantava Rony concordar com o que ela dizia. A garota ainda insistia em saber sua opinião sobre as tendências de moda bruxa.

Sem Harry por perto e sem falar com Hermione as noites do garoto estavam se tornando uma tortura. Se conseguisse se livrar de Lilá talvez encontrasse alguém para uma partida de xadrez bruxo antes de dormir.

Quando saiu do banheiro Lilá se pendurou em Rony.

– Sabe no nosso dormitório tem algumas revistas. Vou buscá-las pra gente olhar e ter uma idéia do que eu vou usar.

– Será que da pra você fazer isso sozinha? Estou cansado, acho que vou dormir.

– Eu preciso estar impecável na festa de natal. Você não vai querer sua namorada malvestida do seu lado vai?

– Não, mas amanha tenho treino de quadribol e realmente preciso descansar. Você não vai querer seu namorado com olheiras acompanhando você por ai vai?

– É tem razão não ficaria bem pra mim. Acompanho você até o dormitório dos garotos então.

– Não precisa! Não perca tempo com isso. Você tem tanto o que pensar e fazer, não é?

– Eu sei, mas podemos ficar mais tempo juntos!

No caminho encontraram com Hermione e Neville. A garota escrevia algumas instruções para o colega. Rony conseguiu evitar que Lilá reparasse que eles se olharam discretamente.

– Triste não é?

– O que? – perguntou Rony confuso.

– Esses dois.

– Ora, o que têm eles?

– Sem graças. Até hoje não me conformei como Krum se engraçou com a Granger.

Rony parou e se soltou de Lilá. Já estava cheio dela e sentia tanta falta até mesmo das brigas com Hermione.

Naquele momento pareceu cair em si. Hermione nunca o perturbara por essas bobagens de roupas. Sempre acompanhou ele e Harry, sempre os ajudou. Sem contar que começara a notar que a garota estava ganhando novas formas e cada dia ficando mais bonita. Despertando olhares de outros alunos.

Parvati Patil se juntou a eles.

Rony ouvia a voz das duas ao fundo e só se ligou a conversa quando Lilá mencionou o baile, Hermione e Krum com despeito na voz.

– Hermione estava linda no baile de inverno. – Rony disse de repente.

– O que? – perguntou Lilá – achei que tivesse dito que a Granger...

– Ela estava linda e eu nunca disse isso a ela.

– Ora, você não estava comigo naquela época então...

– Devia tê-la convidado.

– Eu já estava indo com...

– Não você! Hermione! Eu devia tê-la convidado. Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Desculpe Lilá, mas é hora de você arrumar outro coita... digo namorado. Eu to fora!

– O que? Não se atreva Rony! Não se atreva a terminar comigo!

Deixando a garota indignada para trás; Rony seguiu para onde tinha visto Neville e Hermione conversando. Encontrou Neville, mas o amigo estava sozinho.

– Onde esta Hermione? Ela não estava com você?

– Foi pro dormitório das garotas. Ela estava me ajudando com feitiços não verbais.

– Dormitório das garotas? Certo!

Rony largou Neville e foi até o dormitório dos garotos e mexeu nas coisas de Harry até achar a capa da invisibilidade. Nervoso passou por várias garotas até chegar à cama de Hermione. Ela estava sentada na cama lendo. Ele se aproximou devagar e murmurou em seu ouvido pra que não se assustasse.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? Com Harry?

– Não, esta tudo bem. Feche as cortinas pra eu poder falar com você.

Hermione puxou a cortina envolta de sua cama.

– Rony o que foi?

O garoto puxou a capa deixando só a cabeça de fora; Hermione o encarava preocupada. Sentaram lado a lado na cama.

– Me desculpe. – começou tímido e com as orelhas vermelhas. – Lilá foi um desperdício de tempo e... Você tinha todo direito e ficar com o Krum.

Hermione corou e olhou pra Rony surpresa.

– Fico feliz que você entenda isso... agora. – disse Hermione sorrindo. Um sorriso que Rony descobriu sentir muita falta

Era um imenso alivio em voltar a ser amigo de Hermione, mas os dias que passou longe dela o fez desejar que aquele momento fosse mais intimo. Por isso não pensou muito ao passar o braço pelo ombro dela.

Corada, Hermione olhou de lado e pelas frestas da cortina, logo as garotas começariam a subir do salão comunal. Afobada se virou para Rony.

– Aceito suas desculpas, agora você precisa sair daqui.

– Não! Hermione espere. Não quero sair agora! Eu me arrisco pra dizer o que sinto e você me manda ir embora.

– Fale baixo! Rony, não to mandando você ir embora! Só estou dizendo que... não aqui, não agora.

Parvati Patil estava sentada com Lilá apontando para cama de Hermione.

– Pois eu não vou sair. Nunca entrei no dormitório das garotas. Acho que vou dar uma volta por aqui com a capa.

– É serio Rony.

Rony se cobriu com a capa.

– O que vai fazer? Me seguir?

– Não seja bobo.

– Me deixa ficar?

– Só se você ficar muuuito quieto.

– Prometo que vou fazer o que vou fazer do jeito mais silencioso possível.

Rony se aproximou e a beijou. Foi um beijo tímido, suave. Ficaram um tempo ainda se olhando corados. Corações acelerados, uma felicidade que logo se transformou em desejo. Desejo de ficarem mais próximos, mais íntimos. Hermione acariciava os cabelos de Rony ele desceu as mãos pelas costas dela.

– Rony é melhor pararmos por aqui. – disse Hermione ofegante segurando as mãos dele.

– Eu sei, mas...

Hermione se levantou ofegante e Rony entendeu o que ela queria dizer. Na cabeça dos dois passava o que poderiam fazer ali sozinhos, mas o que podia acontecer se fossem pegos também.

Antes de colocar a capa Rony a beijou de novo. Combinaram se encontrar pela manha.

Quando Rony saiu Hermione abriu as cortinas. Lilá estava com os olhos vermelhos sendo consolada pela amiga.

– Saiba que ele vai voltar pra mim Granger!

– Saiba que não, não vai.

Rony devolveu a capa e contou o que havia acontecido a Harry.

– Espero que Lilá não nos aterrorize.

– Não esquenta com isso Rony. Pense na parte boa: você esta namorando sua melhor amiga!

Rony se atirou na cama sorrindo.

– Com certeza! Você me empresta a capa amanha a noite?

– Claro, mas o que você esta pensando? – perguntou Harry rindo.

– Na outra melhor parte...


End file.
